phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mobo85/Phineas and Ferb Movie Delayed to 2014, Spinoff on Back Burner
Some news coming out of the Phineas and Ferb front that is both disappointing and not, if that's possible. Then again, this is Phineas and Ferb we're talking about- they seem to make the impossible possible on a regular basis. This week, the New York Comic Con was held in, perhaps not surprisingly, New York City. Although the Phineas and Ferb creative staff did not attend, nor was the show officially represented, ToonZone reports that during a Q&A session with a Disney representative before a screening of Disney XD's newest animated series- Slugterra and Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja- it was revealed that "the rumored Fireside Girls spinoff from Phineas and Ferb is not being actively worked on at the moment, and that they’re focusing more on the show and the movie." Ever since Dan Povenmire & Jeff "Swampy" Marsh signed new contracts with Disney Television Animation in 2011 which included the option for an additional pilot, which may or may not be a spinoff of Phineas and Ferb, rumors have been spreading as to whether or not such a thing may happen, especially when combined with the New York Times reporting in 2010 that "a potential spinoff is centered on the Fireside Girls." Whether or not Povenmire & Marsh's second series will happen- and whether or not it will involve the Fireside Girls- remains at this point something only time will tell. And as long as we're on the subject of the Phineas and Ferb movie: Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures announced their new release schedule today. In addition to giving slots to two as-of-yet-unannounced animated features and giving a date to the next Marvel hero to get the big-screen treatment, Ant-Man (November 6, 2015, to be exact), the studio has pushed back the Phineas and Ferb feature film from its originally-announced release date of July 26, 2013 to sometime in 2014 (the exact date is yet to be determined by the studio.) The new schedule can be seen in various spots on the Internet, including (but not limited to) Box Office Mojo, Stitch Kingdom, and Entertainment Weekly. While this news is admittedly disappointing, it really isn't that surprising, seeing as there hasn't been any announcements regarding the production of the film despite the fact that it was set to be released in nine months. Looking at it optimistically as Phineas might, this gives Povenmire, Marsh, and the Ferb creative team more time to balance their busy schedule between the TV series and the movie, as well as allowing more time to be given to make the movie the best it can be. To paraphrase something the famed video game designer Shigeru Miyamoto (the guy who invented Mario) once said, only about video games instead of movies: a delayed movie is eventually a good movie, while a rushed movie is bad forever. In addition, the film no longer faces the danger of opening up against The Wolverine. (We can only hope that its new competition is more manageable and less likely to slash them in the face with adamantium claws.) Finally- and perhaps more importantly- these announcements seem to show that Disney continues to believe that Phineas and Ferb is an asset to their company as a whole and that audiences, both young and a little old to be watching, will continue to want their fill of wacky inventions and secret-agent platypi platypuses platypeople two years from now. Only time will tell if the reaction to the film and whatever future series Povenmire & Marsh come up with, be it a Phineas and Ferb spinoff or not, will prove them right. And, as always, I'll do my best to keep you posted on any future developments. Category:Show News blogs Category:Inactive blogs